All Day
by Rose Darkness In The Nightmare
Summary: Dentro de Flaky, comenzó a cambiar en corazón cuando recibió un mensaje de parte de su novio. Quieren saber lo pasa después? Descubranlo! Al fic se lo dedico a FFarjonita y R113ALFADENIS.
1. El Mensaje

Hola! Bueno aquí va mi segundo fic de HTF, ustedes digan si quieren que lo siga o no, si no quieren que siga no hay problema, no soy de esas personas que se enojan demasiado yo soy muy tranquila jejeje, bueno este fic se lo dedico a **FFarjonita y R113ALFADENIS**,les mando saludos de mi parte aunque no nos conozcamos jejeje

**Advertencia:** HTF no me pertenecen son de Mondo Media

Era un sábado a las 11 am, me levante muy silenciosa,yo vivia sola un departamento,decidí vivir aquí después de que mi padre falleció y tuve un serio problema familiar con mi madre

-Creo que tal vez salga a tomar aire-me dije sin parar de mirar la ventana

Podía ver un gran cielo azul y las nubes eran mas rellenas que las demás, yo sonría una y otra vez

Comenze a vestirme para salir un rato a afuera y ver como todos lo hacen, cuando termine de vestirme y mire por la ventana por unos minutos

-Iré a ver a Giggles y a Petunia- dije tras recordar que no las volví a ver durante estas semanas

Cuando sali de mi departamento comenze a caminar muy tranquila y en ese momento me cruze con las que se debía encontrar

-Chicas!-grite al emocionarme demasiado

-Flaky!-ellas me gritaban alegremente

-Hace días que no las veo!-dije muy entusiasmada

-Nosotras tampoco-decían sin parar de abrazarme

-Ok,demasiados abrazos por un día- dije con casi sin quedarme sin respiración

-Lo sentimos jeje

-Oigan quieren ir esta noche a comer pizza en mi departamento?-les pregunte

-Claro,por que no-me respondieron sin parar de sonreír

-Bueno tengo que irme-les dije

-Ok,nos vemos a la noche-me respondieron

-Ok chau-me despedí

-Chau

En ese preciso momento mi celular comenzó a sonar con tono de llamada que siempre me agradaba

_Lately I got this feeling _  
_I don't know what's the meaning _  
_But I know it's strong _  
_And it's over you _  
_All I want is to be home with you _

_Oh ohh _  
_I'm coming right back _  
_Oh ohh _  
_Livin' without you is _  
_Noo noo _  
_I'm coming right back _  
_Oh ohh oh _

Lo que recibí era un mensaje de mi novio,Flippy

_"Flaky necesito que me veas en la estación de trenes a las 12 en punto, te amo"-_decía el mensaje

Yo comenze a sonrojarme,me pregunte lo que quería el y sin pensarlo dos veces fui a mi departamento para volver a vestirme

Sali corriendo con todo para llegar puntual, cuando fui a la estación de trenes había una figura masculina, era el, Flippy

Flippy?-me pregunte

El no me respondió

Espero que les haya gustado

**Otra advertencia:** Habra un romance FlakyxFlippy!

CHAO!


	2. Una respuesta y una declaración

Hola! Aquí dejo el capitulo 2!

**Recuerden: **Los personajes e HTF no me pertenecen,como he dicho antes habrá un romance FlakyXFlippy!

Al final el no me respondió,yo esperaba una cierta respuesta, hasta que rompió el silencio y por fin hablo

-Flaky... -Me miraba con una cara fría

-Que pasa?-Dije con lo muy preocupada que estaba

-Tengo que decirte algo-Dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Si quieres que terminemos,no hay problema y yo soy de esas personas que no se enfadan demasiado- Dije sin parar de mirarlo

-No es por eso-Me dijo acercándose hacia mi-

-Entonces...-Fui interrumpida por el mismo me dio un dulce beso en labios-

-Te amo y mucho-Dijo cuando se separo de mis labios-

-Y eso porque?-Dije poniéndome MUY roja

-Solo quería besarte...

-...-No respondí cuando me dijo "te amo y mucho",en ese momento, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte

Mire hacia el piso,me sonroje un poco y luego alce la mirada hacia el y lo abrace

-Yo también te amo Flippy...

A el le correspondía mi abrazo, cuando nos separamos, nos volvimos a dar otro beso en los labios, pero esta vez fue muy profundo el beso

Cuando me separe de el, nos despedimos y cuando me fui mire hacia donde estaba el, el seguía ahí y comenzó a encender un cigarrillo, subí los escalones para salir de la estación de trenes

Empece a darme cuenta que solo lo quería era verme una vez mas,por eso comencé a sonreír por de tenerlo a su lado,justo mi celular comenzó a sonar otra vez

_ I feel so close to you right now_  
_It's a force field_  
_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_  
_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_  
_And there's no stopping us right now_  
_I feel so close to you right now_

Era otro mensaje pero esta vez no era Flippy, era Giggles

_"Flaky podemos quedarnos a dormir a tu casa con Petunia, es que mis padres se irán de viaje en estos meses"_

Ella y Petunia son mis amigas no puedo decirles que no, entonces les respondí y les dije_ "Si"_

Llegue a mi departamento, comencé a cocinar pizza para esta noche

Tocaron el timbre,yo fui a ver quien era y son Giggles y Petunia

-Hola chicas!

-Menos mal que me respondiste que si a mi mensaje-Me dijo entre burlas la pelirosada

-Jaja-Me reía-Uy la pizza esta lista!

Un gran humo salí desde la cocina y mis amigos dieron una olfateada y les rugía el estomago del hambre

-Aquí la traigo!-Dije contenta

Deje la pizza en la mesa y las chicas tomaron una rebanada

-Que rica esta!-Me dijo la peliazul

-Gracias Petunia

-Esto, como están tu y Flippy?-Dijo la pelirosa tomando otra rebanada de pizza

Al oír eso comencé a sonrojarme

-Pues hoy fui a verlo en la estación de tren

-Y que paso?-Respondieron las dos

-Me beso y me dijo que me amaba mucho

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, cuando dije eso y me revolvieron el pelo

-Bien hecho Flaky demostraste que lo amas aun!-Decía Petunia

-Eres la novia perfecta!-Decía la otra

-Jejje ya basta ustedes dos!-Grite

Ellas se quedaron muy felices, de que yo todavía siga amando a Flippy,pero me quede pensando en el y quizás lo vuelva a ver mañana, todavia no lo he decidido

Cuando Giggles,Petunia y yo nos pusimos nuestros pijamas,trajimos bebidas,comidas y charlamos un rato y después cada una esta en su cama

-Buenas noches Flaky!

-Buenas noches chicas!

Apague la luz y me quede dormida pensando en ver otra vez a Flippy, cerré mis ojos para olvidar ese tema

**Nota de la lectora:** Espero que a alguien le haya gustado nos vemos la próxima y dejen reviews!

CHAO!


	3. Reencuentro (Ultimo capitulo!)

**Hola! Perdonen la tardanza es que no me esta dando el tiempo! Jeje continuemos con e fic!**

**HTF no me pertenecen!**

**Disfruten del fic!**

* * *

_"Hoy era un día especial y por esas razones iré a ver a Flippy"_

Un par de rayos comenzaron a despertarme,bostece y me sentía algo muy cansada

De golpe mi celular sonó

**_ I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love_**

**_I need your love_**

**_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door_**  
**_I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_**  
**_And that's the reason you're in the dark_**  
**_I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_**  
**_I feel so out of see_**  
**_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_**  
**_Tell me do you feel the same_**  
**_Hold me in your arms again_**

**_I need your love_**  
**_I need your time_**  
**_When everything's wrong_**  
**_You make it right_**  
**_I feel so high_**  
**_I come alive_**  
**_I need to be free with you tonight_**  
**_I need your love_**

**_I need your love_**

Lo que recibí era un mensaje de Flippy

"Necesito verte ahora,te amo"

Yo me sonroje,pero sabia que hoy tenia ganas de verlo,desayune y me fui a cambiar de ropa

Comencé a vestirme,llegue a la puerta y suspire

-Espero que hoy salga todo bien-Me dije a mi misma-

Giggles y Petunia todavía seguían durmiendo,cerré la puerta muy despacito para no despertarlas

Estaba en la calle y recibí otro mensaje

_"Quiero que nos veamos en la misma estación de trenes"_

Y yo le dije

_"Ok"_

Fui a la estación de trenes y ahí lo vi

-Flippy!-Grite y salí corriendo y lo abrace-

-Flaky!-El me abrazo y me beso-Te amo!

-Yo igual!-Le dije-

Y asi fue como nosotros no hemos cambiado nada,seguimos muy unidos,no importa si estamos locos y yo siempre lo amare

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**CHAO!**


End file.
